


1982

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus first Hogwarts Hallowe'en since he was a student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1982

Severus hadn't spent Halloween at Hogwarts in six years. This year he was able to glower at students, sweeping along the halls like an oversized bat, and straight into Hagrid and an oversized pumpkin.

"Impressive pumpkin, Hagrid," he said.

"Special fertiliser," Hagrid replied, although Severus didn't really believe him.

"Enjoy the holiday," he said.

"You, too," Hagrid rumbled.

Severus shook his head. A year since Black had betrayed his friends, the enemies Snape had betrayed his family for. It was not a day for celebration. He had his own life, he just wanted to hide in a corner and drink.


End file.
